Toll roads may facilitate the passage of a large volume of vehicles every day. Traditionally, there is a toll collection point along a given toll road wherein an operator of a vehicle must pay a toll (i.e., a variable fee) for passage along the road. To reduce time spent at a toll collection point and to increase efficiency, these toll collection points have increasingly become unmanned stations that rely on electronic toll collection systems.
Electronic toll collection systems have become increasingly popular since participation in the system allows an operator to bypass cash-only toll collection points that usually take more time to pass through. An operator of a vehicle may choose to create an account with a company, managing an electronic toll collection system. Upon creating an account, the operator may receive a transmitter to be placed in the vehicle. Typically, as a vehicle gets close to a toll collection point, the transmitter transmits information to a receiver. A camera may verify the information being transmitted by capturing a picture of the vehicle. Both the transmitted information and the captured image may be sent to an information handling system. There may be a central information handling system dedicated to transaction processing. Electronic toll collection systems may operate on four main components: automated vehicle identification, automated vehicle classification, transaction processing, and violation enforcement. Often, companies contract out each of these components to handle separately. Independent companies may not have access to the overarching company's database that manages the electronic toll system, or other independent companies' databases.
Thus, there is a need for a system that utilizes a distributed ledger that may access, process, and manipulate the data acquired at a toll collection point.